RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) class 0 transponders have been embedded in record members to track inventory. The data contained in the transponder is typically read by a stationary RFID read module as the inventory with the RFID transponder is carried past the stationary read module on a conveyor belt or the like. RFID printers are now required to be capable of both printing a bar code on record members, such as labels, tags etc., and capable of reading from a RFID transponder contained in the record member. The bar code may represent information in the form of a SKU identifying an item such as a product or garment.
Using preprogrammed class 0 transponders, inventory may be tracked using a RFID scanner to determine if a product needs to be replenished. Products to be replenished may be determined manually by an operator after completion of a RFID scan. Currently, there exist many problems with RFID printers and systems. For example, current RFID printer systems use external RFID readers and personal computers to store files. These systems do not assure that files are safely communicated and stored with a Retail Brand Owner (“RBO”) for inventory tracking purposes. Current systems are not secure and are susceptible to lost or corrupted files. These systems generally store information internally in the memory of the particular RFID printer.
Moreover, additional problems exist with current RFID printer configurations. For instance, existing RFID printers momentarily stop so that a RFID transponder or inlay in a record may be read. However, stopping of a web to read a RFID transponder increases the amount of time for overall job completion and limits overall throughput of the RFID printer. In addition, a number of RFID transponders are damaged during the printing process as current designs of top and bottom feed rollers exert excessive pressures on the transponders as the transponders move along the web.
Additionally, current RFID printers do not provide a visual indication to alert users if a mismatch between the number of record members printed and the number of “good” RFID transponders tracked in the association file have been detected. Furthermore, current RFID printers do not allow users to verify reliability of individual record members containing transponders.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improvement to the printing and reading of RFID record members particularly for record members being printed in batch processes.
Further background information regarding thermal printers that print on both sides of a web may be found in co-owned U.S. Pat. No. 7,125,182, issued Oct. 24, 2006 which is incorporated in its entirety.
The following additional patent documents and other literature are made of record and may or may not be prior art: U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,906; U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,993; U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,377; U.S. Pat. No. 6,246,326; U.S. Pat. No. 7,180,627; U.S. Pat. No. 7,190,270; U.S. Publication No. 2001/0029857; U.S. Publication No. 2004/0100381; U.S. Publication No. 2005/0116034; U.S. Publication No. 2005/0274800; U.S. Publication No. 2005/0280537; U.S. Publication No. 2006/0104689; U.S. Publication No. 2006-0273170; U.S. Publication No. 2006-0221363; Abstract of Japan Publication No. 2003-140548; Abstract of Japan Publication No. 2004-110994; Abstract of Japan Publication No. 2005-107991; Abstract of Japan Publication No. 2005-186567; Abstract of Japan Publication No. 2006-000936; Abstract of Japan Publication No. 2007-213298; Abstract of Japan Publication No. 2006-004150; and Abstract of Japan Publication No. 2008-124356.